Portable devices, such as mobile phones, laptop computers, handheld computers, portable audio equipment, and digital cameras, have become increasingly powerful in terms of their processing ability. In response to such increased processing ability, there has been a proliferation of available peripheral devices for use with such portable devices. A common type of peripheral device is a memory card. As used herein, the term “memory card” refers to any storage medium that can be accessed by an electronic device, such as a portable device. The storage medium may be read-only or read-write and, in some instances, may include active control logic. Examples of memory cards include CompactFlash cards, Memory Sticks, MultiMedia cards, Secure Digital cards, and SmartMedia cards. Memory cards can offer “plug and play” software capability, reduced memory usage, portability, and high-density storage. Memory cards are available in different sizes but are generally compact in size with surface dimensions that are typically no larger than that of a postage stamp.
Once manufactured, a memory card is typically placed in a package, such as a clamshell-type plastic package, and then shipped to a retailer. One limitation of existing packages is that memory cards are often easily stolen by simply cutting open the packages with a sharp object to remove the memory cards from the packages. In addition, existing packages for memory cards are often compact in size and can be easily concealed in an article of clothing. Because of fear of theft, retailers are often reluctant to display memory cards in their packages without direct supervision. Another limitation of existing packages is that different types of packages are often required to accommodate memory cards having different sizes. A further limitation of existing packages is that the packages typically serve no useful purpose subsequent to purchase and are often simply discarded once memory cards are removed from the packages.
It is against this background that a need arose to develop the memory card container described herein.